Into the web
by 07's Disciple
Summary: What if Muffet and the spiders lived in the Ruins instead of Toriel and saves Frisk?


**A/N: A request here guys, which I don't get often so it's good to know that I'm doing something right if people want me to do stuff, please enjoy.**

Frisk woke up surrounded by golden flowers, she rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the low light, there was a door way close by so she entered it.

She took a few cautious steps into the dark room towards a patch of grass, where a flower appeared a flower with a face.

"Howdy I'm Flowey, you're new to the Underground aren't you?" Flowey asked.

"ye…yes I am." Frisk stammered.

"Golly you must be so confused."

"I am." Frisk admitted.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here." Flowey stated with a glint in his eyes.

"w…Will you show me?" Frisk asked taking hold of her left arm which she hurt in the fall.

"Ready? Here we go" Flowey announced.

Suddenly the entire place changed and Frisk felt vulnerable, more vulnerable then she had ever felt.

"down here, we share LOVE through little white, 'friendliness pellets,' all you have to do is catch them all."

Frisk moved towards the pellets and reached forwards with her good arm and as soon as she touched the pellets she was thrown onto her back.

"You idiot" Flowey cried.

"Down here it's kill or BE killed….now **DIE** " he cackled as he summoned more bullets and started laughing.

There wasn't much Frisk could do she was on the verge of death, her vision was blurry and the insane laughter from that psychotic flower made it difficult to concentrate. She waited for the end but suddenly the bullets disappeared.

"wha?" Flowey asked just before what looked like a doughnut hit him.

"Are you ok?" Muffet asked.

Frisk grabbed a stick from the ground "w…whoever you are…st….stay back" Frisk warned.

"Human you're hurt." Muffet noticed taking a step forward.

"I…I said..st" Frisk said just as she collapsed.

Home, a few hours later.

Frisk felt something crawling over her face. She opened her eyes and moved her arm to get rid of whatever it was that was on her.

"Hey you're awake." The spider said as it jumped off Frisks face and onto the bedside table.

"What happened? Where am I?" Frisk asked.

"Well I don't know fully what happened mum heard some fighting and went to investigate, then when she comes back she's carrying you. I'm Aja by the way." Aja said.

"I'm Frisk…I should really go thank your mum." She said starting to get up.

"NO, don't get up." Aja said jumping back onto Frisk's face "mum said you needed rest I'll go get her." He said jumping to the floor and crawling away.

Frisk laid back down onto the bed and after a few minuites the door opened.

Soon after in walked Muffet carrying a tray of food and tea.

"Oh it looks like Aja was right, you are awake." Muffet said.

"yes I am, thank you for saving me." Frisk said shuffling slightly.

"Ohh it was no bother." Muffet smiled lighting a cigar.

"You smoke? What are you going to do?" Frisk asked glancing over to stick near her bed.

"I find it relaxing and do? I am going to do nothing except make sure you get better." Muffet saud her smile getting bigger.

"Does that mean she can stay?" Aja asked jumping up and down on his mother's shoulder.

"If she wishes yes." Muffet replied.

Frisk sighed "I have nowhere else to go, I'll stay if you'll have me."

"Of course now, then eat, drink get your energy back" Muffet ordered as she left.

Frisk grabbed the cup of tea and started drinking, once she was done Aja jumped up onto her shoulder.

"Hey want the tour?" He asked

"Sure I need to know my way around." Frisk admitted.

After being shown around the house Frisk and Aja, entered the kitchen, "Ohh there you are, dinner is almost ready." Muffet explained who now had her hair down instead of it being in its usual style.

"Ok mum, I'll get everyone ready." Aja replied as he jumped down from Frisk's shoulder.

Muffet handed Frisk a plate almost three times as big as a standard plate.

"Would you take this down to Regis? He'll need to eat." Muffet asked.

"Ok…but who's Regis?" Frisk asked.

"Ohh he's my pet he's down those stairs." Muffet said gesturing to a flight of stairs at the edge of the room.

Frisk nodded and took each of the stairs slow, as she didn't want to drop the food.

There was a door at the bottom of the stairs and she cautiously opened it.

"Hey Regis? I've got your food." Frisk called.

Out of the darkness a number of glowing yellow eyes appeared, and with two big leaps each one making the entire building rumble he was almost on top of frisk. Who screamed and dropped the plate on the floor. Regis for its part ignored the screaming and broken plate and simply ate the food.

After a few mouthfuls it was done and to show it's appreciation, licked Frisk before leaping back into the dark.

"eww, you're welcome." Frisk mumbled as she tried to wipe away all the salvia that was now on her as she climbed the stairs to re-join Muffet and the others.


End file.
